


Lan Zhan

by SugaBonnie, WINDJournal



Series: Traducción-Cloud Recluses 101 [2]
Category: )魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Ayuda al tío, Enseñando a hablar, Family, Lán Jǐngyí troleando a todos, Lán Zhàn is kind of OOC, Lán Zhàn is talkative with his nephew, Lán family bonding time, Universo Alterno, familia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaBonnie/pseuds/SugaBonnie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WINDJournal/pseuds/WINDJournal
Summary: Enseñar a su hijo adoptivo a hablar es la única cosa en la que Lan Xichen falló espectacularmente. Hasta ahí.
Relationships: Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén & Lán Jǐngyí, Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén & Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén & Niè Huáisāng, Lán Jǐngyí & Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī
Series: Traducción-Cloud Recluses 101 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641937
Kudos: 31





	Lan Zhan

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [WINDJournal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WINDJournal/pseuds/WINDJournal). Log in to view. 



Un mes después de la Campaña para derribar al Sol, los recovecos del receso de las nubes de Gusu Lan se reconstruyeron casi por completo; creando casi una copia de la antigua apariencia del edificio 'a una T'. La secta Gusu Lan llevará acabo el ritual y la celebración de la nueva construcción del Receso de las nubes en unos pocos días. Aun así, la principal razón por la que el primer Jade de Lan no puede descansar en paz estos días es su hijo adoptivo.

Lan Lang, casi de un año de edad, usualmente camina alrededor del Hanshi o se tambalea alrededor de los conejos de su tío. Si eres afortunado puedes ver la rara vista de Lan Xichen, Zewu-Ju, persiguiendo a su pequeño hijo que corre excitado en el receso de las nubes. No era que el pequeño corriera a gran velocidad, pero Lan Xichen siempre termina fallando en atraparlo y en hacer que el niño estuviera quieto. El pequeño Lan Lang es solamente ágil y muy lleno de energía para correr por cualquier lado, siendo usualmente el campo de conejos o el campo de entrenamiento.

"A-Lang, esto es una manzana" Nie Huaisang le enseñó a su sobrino una manzana de su manojo de su cesta de frutas, él trajo consigo muchas cuando vino al Hanshi. "Repite después de mí: Manza-na. Manzaaa-na" Él trató de enfatizar la palabra más clara, pero el pequeño chispeante respondió solamente con una risa. Una genuina risa.

De alguna manera Nie Huaisang tuvo una corazonada: Este niño no iba a ser como un Lan regular.

(Lan Lang/Lan Jingyi cayó en la en la categoría sobrino porque el pequeño niño chispeante –o demonio chispeante- era el hijo de Er-ge. El hijo del segundo hermano cuenta como sobrino de Huaisang)

"¡Wa!" A-Lang recogió una naranja y comenzó a rebotarla (léase: tirarla) al piso. Después rio feliz y aplaudió con sus manos cuando la naranja rodó por el piso de madera de su casa.

"¡No, no, no! No lo lances. Esta naranja. Naran-ja. Esto es naran; mira mi boca naraaan... ja."

"¡Ba!" El niño chispeante iba felizmente encontrar de cualquier cosa que le digan.

"No, no es ba, naraaan-ja."

"Está bien A-Sang, déjalo ser. Incluso A-Yao apenas puede manejarlo", Lan Xichen sacudió su cabeza por las payasadas de los dos hombres.

"Pero él siempre es tan chispeante y ruidoso... ¿No sería lindo cuando comenzara a hablar?

"Seguramente lo será. Pero he intentado de todo a lo largo del tiempo. Es solamente que... puede ser que aún no sea su tiempo de decir su primera palabra", Lan Xichen suspiró abatido. "Yo ya he tratado con todas las palabras fáciles que a un niño le he es fácil de decir, pero él simplemente no puede."

Enseñando a un niño a hablar no era una tarea fácil, especialmente si uno no tiene la paciencia suficiente. Sin embargo, si tuvieras una enorme paciencia y gracia como Lan Xichen y todavía sigues fallado, tal vez es tiempo de rendirse.

"Hermano" Hanguang-jun quien acababa de volver a los Recesos de la Nube saludó primero a su hermano antes que a nadie. "Hermano Nie" él añadió después que vio al heredero de la familia Nie es la casa de su hermano.

"¿Qué es Lan Zhan?" Lan Xichen preguntó a su hermano con preocupación, es una de esas raras veces en las cuales su estoico hermano enseña alguna expresión en su rostro, especialmente más preocupación e inquietud.

Justo cuando el segundo más joven hermano Lan abrió su boca para responder a su hermano, hubo otra voz que lo llamó.

"An Zan"

"¿Hm?" Lan Zhan miró al pequeño niño jugando con las frutas en la mesa. No solamente él. Lan Xichen y Nie Huaisang también notaron las apenas coherentes palabras con errónea entonación.

"¿Qué es lo que dijiste?" Lan Xichen se distrajo de su hermano por primera vez en su vida, pero para su defensa, su hermano al mismo tiempo se distrae con su propio propósito.

"¿Acabas de decir tus propias palabras?" Nie Huaisang se siente como en esos momentos históricos cuando es testigo de las primeras palabras de un bebé. Eso es definitivamente mejor que trabajar en el brutal régimen de entrenamiento del sable de su hermano. Es definitivamente mejor trabajo mentirle a su hermano y estar un largo tiempo en Gusu.

"An Zan", Lan Lang elevó ambos brazos a su tío para pedirle al otro un abrazo o un aventón.

"¿Me estás llamando?" Lan Zhan sonrió al niño y le dio un levantón.

Lan Lang se sentó contento en el antebrazo de su tío y lo abrazó cálidamente. "An Zan"

"Sí, ese es mi nombre. ¿Puedes decir Lan Lang? Ese es tu nombre. Di: Lan Lang." Lan Zhan inusualmente hablador con el pequeño niño en su brazo.

El niño solamente sacudió su cabeza y procedió a las risas. Como si realmente entendiera lo que se le pedía pero se negara a hacer lo que se le pedía.

Siendo honesto, el pequeño niño le recordaba a Lan Zhan a cierta persona. Lo que lo llevó a volver a su propósito del porque había ido al Hanshi y hablar con su hermano: para pedirle los libros de canción de purificación de almas.

"Hermano, necesito pedir prestado algo."

"Está bien. A-Sang, Lo siento, ¿tú puedes...?.

"Por supuesto puedo", Nie Huaisang respondió con entusiasmo antes que su Er-ge terminara su pregunta. Secretamente determinado de enseñar al pequeño niño todas las palabras que sabe (no las que los niños pueden leer fácil... pero en su defensa, la emoción le hace olvidar algo sobre la lógica).

*

Es claro lo que sucedió después. Lan Zhan casi usó todas las canciones purificadoras del Receso de las Nubes para liberarar y aún no lograba proteger a la única persona que le importaba del resto del mundo, pero esa es una parte que ya se sabe.

Lo que no se sabe es que Lan Lang volvió a balbucear las palabras que nadie entendía por los últimos tres días, hasta que Lan Zhan volvió nuevamente a jugar con él.


End file.
